


Red, White, and Royal Blue

by Segno_95



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segno_95/pseuds/Segno_95
Summary: There were 3 things Dongho hated:1.Mouses.2.  Waking up before noon.3. Hwang Minhyun.Dongho is the son of the president of South Korea, after an international incident he has to fake a friendship with his archinenmesis: the prince of North Korea Hwang Minhyun.What happens when that fake frienship develops into something more?
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Red, White, and Royal Blue

Dongho was working on new music when heard a mischievous giggle, he looks up from his laptop to see Minki walking into his room with his phone in one hand a bag of snacks under his arm.

“It’s past 1 a.m, Shouldn’t be having your beauty sleep by now?” Dongho says, he tries to sound annoyed, but he’s already used to Miki’s late night visits.

Dongho and Minki were the sons of the president of South Korea, along with Jonghyun –The son of the vice president- they were known as the blue house trio. Going from anonymity to being public figures was difficult but now giving interviews and being on the cover of magazines, was as normal as brushing your teeth, his mother wasn’t a big fan of it, but her team told her that it helped to improve her approbation ratings with the younger electors so she had no other option but to go along with it.

After closing the door with his foot Minki plops on his bed. “Why didn’t you tell me your Health’s Men photoshoot was already out?” he says opening the bag of cheetos.Dongho got the opportunity of being on the cover of next’s month Health’s Men, he was actually surprised their press team approved it since it involved him being shirtless, and showing his tattoos.

“Because I already showed you the pictures ages ago, did you come here just to whine about that?”

“You know why I came” Miki says with a playful before looking at his phone. Dongho hides his head under the pillow trying not to hear what his brother is about to read

_“Dongho's nipples turned me gay”_

_“The government needs to create a law where Kang Dongho has to be shirtless 24/7”_

_“How can people not be obsessed with dongho, he’s sweet, talented and HAVE YOU SEEN HIS BACK MUSCLES”_

“Stoooop It’s so cringy” Donghoo whines while taking the cheetos bag from his brother “I can’t believe people put those things on the internet”

“Oh you like to read those tweets, don’t lie to me!” Minki says with a teasing smile.

“I do… sometimes, but it’s awkward when you read it out loud” Minki just hums as a response and stays quiet for a while, the shorter male wonders what caught his attention.

“What are you reading?” Dongho asks.

“ _THE ROYAL WEDDING MADNESS! EVERTHYNG YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE EVENT OF THE YEAR”_ at the sole mention of the royal wedding Dongho can't help but to roll his eyes.

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that! I want be prepared for my first royal wedding” Minki says after feeling his annoyance.

Here is the thing, before any new blue house hire started to work, they were briefed three things:

1.No Dongho Waking up before noon if he didn’t have any schedule.

2.Minki loves dancing and singing without wearing clothes in his room, so never forget to knock.

3.Donho absolutely despises Hwang Minhyun, The prince of North Korea.

Dongho was often portrayed by the media as the south Korean equivalent of Prince of the North Korea Hwang Minhyun. Since the presidential family is the closest thing South korea has to royalty, and he and Minhyun were the same age the comparisons were unavoidable, this ‘rivalry’ drove dongho crazy, how can he be compared to a prince.

On his interviews, Dongho presented himself just the way he is, a guy who loves music, has a silly laugh and enjoys working out, on the other hand Minhyun with his placid smiles, and gentle presence was all about being perfect, everything he does seemed curated to make him look that way, so while Dongho just did a fun photoshoot for Men’s health, Minhyun assisted to his nth charity event this year at some random hospital. (That was what Minki told him, it’s not like he’s keeping up with Minhyun public appearances).

“Can you believe they spent 80 million won just on the cake?” Minki says interrupting his thoughts.

“It better be a good one then” Dongho answers with disinterest. The sole thought of having to spend a whole day near to Minhyun made him want to puke, he didn’t want to know anything about that wedding.

“Can you at least try to show a little bit of excitement”

“You know I don’t like weddings”

“You don’t weddings, or you don’t like the fact that you are going to spend a whole day just a couple of meters away of your archinemesis” Minki teases

That pickups Donghos attention again “I’m the son of the president of South Korea, Minhyun is part of the North Korean Monarchy, You can’t just call him ‘my arch nemesis’” He jumps out of the bed, and walks around the room “Arch nemesis implies he’s actually a rival to me” He continues

“Luckily for you, you don’t have to like him, you just have to act to act like your happy to be at his sister’s wedding” Minki Says

Dongho was already done with the Minhyun conversion “Why don’t you go and annoy Jonghyun and leave me alone” He says while shoving Minki out of his room.

“Yeah, like him not hating Hwang Minhying is going to happen” Dongho says to himself before starting to work again on his music.


End file.
